The invention relates to improvements in rolled up or convoluted adhesive-coated bands, strips, webs or similar elongated flexible bodies. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in rolls of adhesive-coated material (hereinafter called web) which can be utilized with advantage for the cleaning of garments, e.g., for removal of lint.
It is already known to form a garment cleaning roll by convoluting a web of crepe paper or an analogous flexible strip material around a core or the like and to provide one side of the web with a coat of adhesive. It is also known to provide the web with transversely extending rows of perforations which weaken the respective portions of the web so that the contaminated or otherwise spent portions or sections of the web can be readily segregated from the next-following satisfactory or intact portions. As a rule, the weakened portions are equidistant from one another so that the user can segregate sections or panels of predetermined length, as considered in the longitudinal direction of the convoluted material.
A drawback of heretofore known rolls of convoluted web material one side of which is coated with adhesive is that, when the user has completed the separation of a preceding section or panel from the remainder of the web, the leader of the remainder adheres to the convolution therebelow. This takes place irrespective of whether the adhesive coat is applied to the inner or to the outer side of the convoluted web. In other words, a fresh leader which is obtained on detachment of one or more foremost or outermost sections will tend to adhere to the section or sections which are overlapped thereby so that the person using the roll encounters problems in attempting to grasp the leader preparatory to detachment of one or more additional sections, e.g., preparatory to detachment of sections whose outer sides are covered with lint so that they must be removed for the purpose of exposing fresh adhesive-coated portions of the roll. The situation is aggravated when the web is very thin, e.g., when the web consists of relatively thin crepe paper or extremely thin plastic foil. As a rule, such types of rolls are sold or furnished with operating instructions containing a recommendation that the leader of the web be folded over, either along its entire width or at one of the corners, i.e., to form a flap which can be more readily grasped by fingers when the user wishes to unwind one or more sections preparatory to detachment of such sections from the remainder of the convoluted web. Operating instructions are often misplaced and/or disregarded by the purchaser of the roll; at any rate, the preparation of such instructions involves additional costs for paper, printing and shipment. Furthermore, the just discussed making of flaps is of no help when the adhesive is applied to the outer side of the convoluted roll because the folded flap adheres to the adjacent portion of the outer side and cannot be readily grasped when the user desires to detach one or more sections at the leading end of the web.